Entre toi et moi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: SPOILER Ep03 S9 : La nouvelle vie de Cas est ponctuée par des attaques, les visites de Dean, et la fuite de cachette en cachette. Dean essaye de rétablir la discussion entre eux, bien que ce soit difficile. Et de lui trouver une cachette sûre, car après tout, il est en quelque sorte responsable de sa situation.


**Titre :** Entre toi et moi

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** action et slashy, avec un peu d'hurt/comfort

**Pairing** : Dean(/)Castiel

**Nombre de mots** : 3058 (again XD)

**Commentaire** : SPOILER SAISON 9 EPISODE 3. Encore une suite de l'épisode de Metatronaomidick

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean hésita devant la porte. Le sac en plastique lui sciait les doigts à cause du poids de son contenu. Les clefs de sa bagnole – garée à l'arrière du motel pour plus de discrétion – formaient une bosse dans la poche de sa veste.

Pourtant il toqua trois fois, avec fermeté, en refoulant la petite voix lâche qui lui murmurait de s'enfuir plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilités.

Mais il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. Le genre qui abandonnait ses amis sans se retourner.

La porte s'entrouvrit prudemment, et le visage pâle de Castiel – son visage de plus en plus humain – apparut dans l'ombre.

- Ah, c'est toi, marmonna-t-il simplement en le voyant, repoussant la porte en grand pour le laisser entrer.

- Salut Cas, fit Dean en pénétrant dans la chambre.

L'ancien ange s'écarta sans répondre et s'assit sur son lit.

- Je t'ai apporté des victuailles, s'exclama le fils de John Winchester pour combler le silence, avec un ton de gaieté feinte. Je me suis dis que ça te sortirait de ton ordinaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé aux boîtes de chinois à emporter qui traînaient dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu vas finir obèse, si tu continues comme ça, remarqua-t-il, espérant une réaction.

Pourtant Castiel ne lui fit pas ce plaisir. Il était déconnecté de la réalité, comme du temps où il était en hôpital psychiatrique. Statique et froid. Dean avait une folle envie de le secouer et de demander pardon à genoux devant son corps si fragile assis sur le lit.

Castiel humain. Il n'avait pas pu le laisser, même après l'avoir foutu dehors. Il lui avait trouvé cet endroit où se cacher pour le moment. Il faisait en sorte de quitter le bunker aussi souvent qu'il pouvait sans éveiller la méfiance de Sam, pour venir le retrouver.

Cependant, Cas semblait n'en avoir pas grand chose à faire.

- Je ne vivrais sans doute pas assez vieux pour ça, chuchota Cas.

- Ne dis pas ça !, l'interrompit l'aîné des Winchester en déposant son sac à côté de l'ex soldat de Dieu. Regarde, je t'ai apporté de la bière et une part de tarte.

- Je m'en moque.

Dean s'assombrit et s'assit à sa droite.

- Écoute...je sais que tu es en colère, mais je fais ce que je peux. Tu ne pouvais pas rester au bunker, c'était trop dangereux.

Cas tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et l'épingla de son regard le plus pénétrant.

- Dangereux pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

Dean haussa un sourcil, comme si c'était évident.

- Pour Sammy.

- Arrête de prendre ton frère pour excuse, Dean. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de partir, pas lui, répliqua le brun, inquisiteur.

La honte passa fugitivement dans les yeux verts du chasseur. Il les baissa.

- J'essaye de te protéger.

- Tu essayes de m'éloigner, et tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi, gronda Castiel.

Néanmoins, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il farfouilla dans le sac pour prendre la part de tarte. Dean en profita pour détailler son ami. Il était si maigre, si affaibli.

Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis à l'écart. Une partie de lui aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Cas releva les yeux vers lui.

- Je sais que tu as peur, dit-il. Et ça me rend triste.

Il commença à manger, laissant Dean méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

.

.

- Je vais y aller, déclara l'aîné des fils Winchester.

Il était debout, prêt à partir. La culpabilité lui nouait le ventre, mais il tenait bon.

- Retourne auprès de Sam. Je sais me défendre, Dean. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire, le rassura Cas, avant de soupirer.

Une grande fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, répondit l'ange déchu. J'ai essayé de compter les moutons, comme on me l'avait conseillé, mais je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de mouton dans ma vie, je n'arrive pas à me les rappeler.

Cette réponse candide et décalée arracha un sourire au chasseur. Même humain, il restait bel et bien le Castiel qu'il connaissait.

Il aurait dû réussir à chasser l'angoisse qui le tenaillait au souvenir d'un autre Castiel, plus désespéré et pitoyable, qu'il avait rencontré lorsque Zachariah l'avait envoyé dans ce qui aurait dû être leur futur. Il ne cessait pourtant pas de chercher quand la métamorphose allait s'opérer. Oui, il avait peur. Et il savait que ça allait être de sa faute si Castiel allait changer.

C'est pour quoi il ne lui proposait pas de somnifères. Autant que possible, il voulait le tenir éloigné de toute drogue.

- Essaye les tisanes, suggéra-t-il. Je t'en rapporterais la prochaine fois.

Puis il prit congé. Leurs entrevues étaient toujours courtes et sans véritable accrochage. Castiel était résigné, la réaction de Dean à son arrivée au bunker l'avait complètement démoralisé.

« Et, se dit le jeune homme, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant pour ça. Il va falloir attendre que ça passe. »  
.

.

La semaine suivante, Dean se gara derrière un nouveau motel, plus éloigné. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à arriver. Il espérait que Castiel allait bien.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un champs de ruine dans le couloir. Les meubles avaient été violentés, les tableaux aux murs s'étaient décrochés, et une lampe gisait, brisée, sur le sol.

Castiel se tenait au dessus d'un cadavre étendu sur le sol, tenant à la main un poignard angélique. A première vue, le corps n'appartenait pas d'un ange, car il n'y avait pas de traces d'ailes sur le plancher, ce qui aurait fait davantage désordre. C'était sans doute une faucheuse lancée à la poursuite de Cas.

Dean prit le corps par les épaules.

- Aide-moi à le ramener dans la chambre. Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse et qu'on file d'ici au plus vite.  
.

.

Finalement, Castiel s'était retrouvé à nouveau dans l'impala. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre.

Dean ignorait tout de ses pensées. Les siennes étaient tournées vers leur prochaine destination, et il savait que Cas devait remarquer qu'ils s'éloignaient encore davantage du bunker. Bientôt Dean ne pourrait plus s'absenter pour venir le voir et lui apporter des provisions. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

- Ça va aller. On va trouver un endroit sûr, lui assura le chasseur. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Bien qu'au fond il commençât à douter. Quel endroit plus sûr que le bunker pourraient-ils trouver ?

- J'en ai assez de cette fuite en avant. J'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête, souffla Castiel.

Le conducteur fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. S'il lui disait de ne pas se laisser abattre, il risquait de manquer de conviction. Il préféra s'abstenir.  
.

.

La cachette de Rufus qu'il avait légué à Bobby à sa mort, et par voie de conséquences, aux frères Winchester, était parfaite pour passer inaperçu. Elle était perdue au milieu de la forêt, isolée de tout, mais équipée pour se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Elle était aussi remplit de souvenirs pour Dean, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

- Tu seras bien ici. Comme un coq en pâte. Personne ne te trouvera, vanta le chasseur en poussant un peu le trait devant la mine morose de son compagnon.

- On me trouvera tôt ou tard.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste...

Néanmoins, Dean ne trouva pas le courage de continuer. Castiel le dévisagea en silence.

- Je dois filer, Sam va s'inquiéter, lança le traqueur de monstres en s'emparant de ses clefs de voiture dans un tintement.

La main de Cas s'agrippa à son bras pour le retenir.

- J'ai l'impression d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié, avoua tout de go l'ancien habitant des cieux en fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Dean grimaça.

- Toi t'as regardé des soaps à la télé du motel...

- Si tu me quittes, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Je suis complètement dépendant de ton bon vouloir, Dean.

Ce dernier devînt plus grave, comprenant la portée de ces paroles.

- Je vais revenir...

- Mais si tu décides que je suis un danger, commença Cas d'une voix rauque. Il se pourrait que tu changes à nouveau d'avis.

Dean l'attrapa vivement par le col.

- Jamais, tu m'entends.

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi, c'est ça ?, rétorqua sèchement l'ex ange.

Le chasseur ne sut pas quoi répondre et le relâcha.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il, agacé d'être embarrassé.

Et il tourna les talons, prenant la fuite plus qu'il ne rentrait chez lui.  
.

.

La petite voix avait gagné, il avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant de retourner voir Castiel. Heureusement que celui-ci avait des réserve de conserves.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le chalet, il fit à peine un pas qu'il fût assaillit un mauvais pressentiment. L'endroit était en désordre – rien qui laisse supposer une bagarre, mais des fringues et des restes de nourritures un peu partout, une odeur de brûlé flottant dans l'air confiné.

- Cas ?

Il s'empressa de vérifier dans les chambres, sans le trouver. L'une des chambres était un véritable capharnaüm. La panique commençait doucement à monter, rendant ses gestes fébriles et nerveux.

- CAS !, s'écria-t-il en surgissant dans la salle de bain.

Castiel sursauta dans la baignoire et se redressa vivement. Dean poussa un soupir soulagé tandis que l'ancien ange lui jetait un regard plein de reproches.

- Désolé. Allez, sèche-toi vite, je...

Il s'interrompit pendant que Castiel sortait de son bain sans la moindre pudeur. Il le regarda s'enrouler dans une serviette et en prendre une autre pour s'essuyer le torse.

- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, avoua Cas d'un ton blasé.

Cela envoyé à Dean un frisson, lui rappelant douloureusement le Cas du futur qu'il avait entrevu. Cependant, il n'osait faire un geste vers lui dans cette tenue. L'ancien ange du Seigneur remarqua un certain trouble dans son attitude, une réserve inhabituelle. Il s'approcha davantage.

- Mais tu es revenu, constata-t-il, à voix basse.

- Ouais, marmonna le chasseur, déglutissant.

Il quitta les yeux de son compagnon pour regarder ailleurs.

- Si tu t'habillais ?

Cas baissa les yeux.

- Oh. Oui.

Il s'empara des vêtements posés en vrac sur l'abattant des toilettes. Dean en profita pour sortir de la pièce.

Il s'installa dans la pièce de vie en espérant calmer un peu les pulsations de son cœur. C'était maladroit de s'inquiéter comme ça, et encore plus de débarquer dans la salle de bain sans prévenir.

L'attitude de Cas n'avait rien d'ambigu. C'était juste sa foutue manie de se tenir trop près des gens – mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a jamais fait le coup à Sam. Ça ne veut rien dire, évidemment.

Quand Castiel revint, une serviette sur la tête pour frictionner ses cheveux qui bouclaient de façon rigolote dans tous les sens, Dean avait à peu près repris son calme.

- C'est le bordel ici.

L'ancien ange redressa la tête, l'air intrigué.

- Tu trouves ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, puis posa sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

Dean souleva, suspendu à un doigt, le caleçon qu'il venait de dégoter entre les coussins du canapé. Castiel, avec une décontraction frisant l'indifférence, s'empara du sous-vêtement.

- Je n'attendais pas ta visite, je te l'ai dis.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te laisses complètement aller ?, demanda le traqueur de monstres en évitant de fixer les côtes de son ami qui ressortaient sur son torse maigre.

- Je te trouve vraiment...impudent...de me faire la leçon alors que c'est toi qui m'a chassé, rétorqua Cas en se détournant pour enfiler une chemise pas trop vieille.

- Je ne vais pas continuer à m'excuser, gronda Dean.

- Peut-être que tu devrais, répliqua Cas toujours de dos. Et alors, je finirais peut-être par te pardonner.

L'aîné des Winchester se leva dans un grincement de ressort.

- Je suis désolé.

Castiel frissonna. Dean posa la main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner.

- Je suis désolé, Cas, sincèrement.

L'ancien soldat de Dieu se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Parce que tu te sentais coupable ?

- Je tiens à toi, bougonna Dean, un peu à contrecœur.

Castiel détourna à nouveau la tête, peiné.

- Tu dis ça...comme une contrariété.

Le chasseur hésita en fixant le dos de son ami pendant que celui-ci boutonnait sa chemise. Ce n'était jamais facile pour lui de faire part de ses sentiments, et de toute façon, il n'y voyait pas grand intérêt. Castiel avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de trop sensible qui l'obligeait à faire des efforts sur ce point. C'est vrai que ça l'irritait un peu, parce que ça le forçait à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait, avec honnêteté. Finalement, quand Dean parlait de sentiment, il était toujours très sérieux, ce pour quoi ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour contredire son compagnon, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Deux types costauds pénétrèrent dans le chalet. L'un était armé d'une épée angélique, et l'autre avait des yeux entièrement noirs. Ce dernier leva son flingue et tira sur Castiel.

- CAS !

Celui-ci se rua derrière le canapé tandis que Dean dégainait son arme à feu. Mais l'ange adverse l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, l'étourdissant. Son flingue tomba au sol.

- Dean !

L'interpellé tâtonna fébrilement au niveau de sa ceinture et trouva le poignard céleste qu'il gardait toujours sur lui depuis la chute des anges. Il le planta dans le ventre de son assaillant.

Le démon qui l'accompagnait se rua derrière le sofa, mais Castiel ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait ramassé le colt de Dean et tira sur l'intrus, l'atteignant en plein front. Celui-ci sourit...avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

- Balles maison anti-démon, cracha Dean qui s'était dégagé du cadavre de l'ange.

La créature s'effondra.

Cas rendit son arme à Dean en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Les doigts de Castiel se resserrèrent sur le bras de Dean.

- On n'est plus en sécurité ici.  
.

.

Cette fois, même si l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête, de la musique résonnait dans la voiture. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient de l'angoisse qui les étreignaient. Le chasseur tapotait sur le volant au rythme des basses en réfléchissant. Il ne savait même pas vers quoi ils roulaient.

- Tu devrais me laisser sur le bord de la route et ne plus te soucier de rien me concernant, déclara Castiel en soupirant.

- Raconte pas de connerie, coupa l'aîné des Winchester sur un ton dur.

- Dean, souffla Castiel.

Il avait l'air soudain plus vieux, et l'espace d'un instant, le chasseur se souvînt de l'âge véritable de son interlocuteur.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas suffisamment sage pour deviner le fond de ses pensées, et encore moins pour comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas l'abandonner. Surtout pas après l'avoir chassé du bunker.

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire que de le mettre en sûreté.

- Je peux me débrouiller, tu...

- Ferme-la, Cas, grommela Dean.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha :

- Sam ?

Castiel regarda par la vitre en silence.

- Je rentre dans environ une heure. Ouais ouais, je ferais des courses...bon sang Sammy, j'en sais rien. Peut-être dans le garage, près de la boîte à outils. Ouais...d'accord.

Lorsqu'il rangea son portable, son compagnon reprit la parole.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi.

Il émit un rire bref.

- Je suis vraiment ta maîtresse alors.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?, s'indigna le fils de John Winchester, la chaleur lui montant brusquement aux joues.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité, pour changer, souffla Castiel avec un certain cynisme.

Et une étincelle d'espoir.

Dean frissonna. Le cynisme n'allait pas au Castiel de son époque. Ça réveillait en lui ces peurs concernant le futur...

Il aimait Cas tel qu'il était actuellement, grave mais candide, amusant et attentif à tout. Il voulait garder ce Cas pur et dévoué, en lequel il pouvait avoir confiance. En qui il pouvait croire.

- Je ne veux pas que ça change, chuchota-t-il.

Cas riva son regard sur son profil. Dean s'efforça de garder la tête droite, les yeux rivés à la route.

L'ancien ange posa doucement la main sur la sienne.

- Je comprends.

Dean lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Oui.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Ses cils délicats captèrent un éclat de lumière, attirant brièvement l'oeil du conducteur. Ce dernier retourna son attention sur sa conduite.

- Le changement est effrayant. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Dean.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne jamais changé, tu te rappelles ?, souffla le chasseur en tournant lentement son volant.

- Non, avoua Castiel. C'était quand ?

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais ne pas changer, répliqua Dean.

- Ça me paraît en effet un peu tard pour ça. Crois bien que j'en suis le premier navré. Si je pouvais tout refaire..., fit l'ex habitant du Paradis.

Doucement, les doigts de Dean sous les siens se pressèrent contre ses phalanges.

- N'oublie jamais...qu'on est mieux ensemble que tout seul.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Castiel.

- Merci Dean. Merci d'être là malgré tout.

Il baissa la voix.

- Malgré mes erreurs. Tu es toujours là pour moi...j'ai eu tort de t'en vouloir.

- On es une famille Cas, dit fermement le chasseur. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Castiel retira lentement sa main, perdant son sourire. Sa voix se fit lasse :

- Oui. Toi et moi. Juste une famille.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de relever. Le plus important était de trouver une cachette pour Castiel. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, puis la semaine d'après, puis la semaine suivante...jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution.

Malheureusement, ils étaient loin de penser à la même chose.

Celui-ci se renfonça dans son siège.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, murmura-t-il.

A nouveau, l'ombre d'un cynisme sous-jacent affleura dans sa voix.

- Mais j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi.


End file.
